


sugary sweet

by soldouthaz



Series: like it's a game 'verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Christmas fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food Play, Icing, M/M, PWP, Spit As Lube, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, actually don't, anyway, continuation of like it's a game, everyone drink responsibly this holiday season please, please let me know if I missed tagging anything that could be triggering to anyone, slight size kink, spitting, take a shot every time you see the word icing hskjhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz
Summary: From the corner of his eye he can see every movement. The fire makes Louis’ skin even more golden than usual, the peaks of his nipples dark pink in pale contrast. His chest is already beginning to rise and fall quicker where a blush has bloomed up near his throat from his excitement. His arm is raised, shaking lightly as he holds up the icing can, his mouth parted as he pants softly.Louis looks ethereal, and Harry’s having a more difficult time than he thought not being able to touch him.--(holiday drabbles // vol. i)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: like it's a game 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039042
Comments: 38
Kudos: 189





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! I hope everyone has had a wonderful december so far! I figured everyone could use some good old fashioned holiday cheer right now (or a pwp?) so this is the first of four drabbles I hope to post throughout this month. please bear with me as I attempt to post these to the correct series without messing anything up, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> and another quick thank you to the lovely chelsea for beta-ing these for me, you're the best and I thank you so much for all of your help! <3 
> 
> happy holidays, and happy reading! :)

There’s little Harry enjoys more than the holidays, and Louis coming into his life has only magnified that by ten. 

He adores the Christmas spirit nearly as much as Harry does, enjoys decorating and making cookies and spreading cheer and singing holiday songs around the flat. Harry’s face still hurts from back when he was grinning so hard as they decorated their first Christmas tree together. 

They weren’t able to splurge on much in their new apartment since it was already on the nicer side of town, but it did come with a fireplace, and Louis had it going more times than not when Harry came home most nights, flickering and casting warm, irresistible shadows over his skin. 

It’s no different tonight, when Harry finally makes it out of the cold weather. His duffel bag with extra take home work is shoved inside of it but he won’t be doing that tonight. It’s Christmas, and he and Louis have  _ plans. _

Luckily the plans are inside, where the fire’s crackling instead of out here in the frost. Harry makes it upstairs in record time, using the stairs instead of the lift to get his blood pumping and warming him again. 

“I’m home,” he calls out, shutting the door behind him. Harry removes his scarf and his shoes to reveal his reindeer printed socks (courtesy of Louis, who is wearing matching ones today) and shrugs off his jacket, rubbing his hands together as he ventures further into the apartment. 

Moving felt natural for them. They had a lot of familiarity there with Liam and Niall and their old jobs and schools but it never quite felt like  _ home. _ As time passed and birthdays came and went, it became obvious that they needed a change of scenery - a fresh start that didn’t have memories of their old friends or of the way they treated each other in the past. 

It came in the form of a job offer that Harry couldn’t pass up, and he hadn’t hesitated to ask Louis to go with him. A year later and here they are, he muses, spending their first Christmas in the apartment since they moved in. 

“In here,” Louis hums. 

His voice carries throughout the kitchen at just the same tone as the light holiday music playing in the background, soft and airy and familiar. When Harry steps behind him and circles his arms around his waist, he smells like fresh cinnamon. 

“Did you start without me?” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek. 

“I would never,” Louis grins. “I was just greasing the pan first so they won’t stick when we try to take them out.” 

“My little baker,” Harry coos, pinching at his cheeks, making his own silly face in return. 

“Oi, I can bake. The alarm’s only gone off  _ once _ before and I already made sure that-” 

Harry kisses him properly as he spins around, tasting the fight off of his lips, and Louis sags in his arms. “I would never doubt you, doll. Now, what’s first?” 

“Christmas cookies!” he cheers, holding up the mix in his hand. “I figured we could bake them and then decorate them with the icing I got from the store the other day. We have chocolate milk too, and I got us cinnamon rolls for breakfast!” 

“That sounds  _ amazing, _ ” Harry groans. Both of their families are far away now and it’s been far too long since he’s tasted a freshly baked treat like they’re about to make. 

The kitchen’s big enough that they can move around each other easily, but Harry can’t help the way he gravitates toward Louis even when he isn’t trying. A hand on his hip or their elbows touching when they stand next to the stove, something to keep him grounded to the warm body heat even as snowflakes are coming down outside. Sometimes Louis rolls his eyes, but Harry can see the way his lips quirk up when he thinks Harry’s not looking anymore. 

Already set to go into the oven, it doesn’t take long to prepare the cookies. Louis tells him to roll the dough in dollops the size of his palm and Harry can’t help his chuckle when he sees the size difference in his cookies and Louis. As punishment, Louis shoves him out of the way with his hip and puts them in himself, double checking how long they’re supposed to leave them in for. 

“Should we go wait in the living room?” he asks. “I can go ahead and get the TV set up.” 

“Sounds good,” Harry nods, trailing behind him. 

“Oh, and grab the icing too,” Louis calls over his shoulder, “we need to thaw it a bit in front of the fire so it won’t be too cold.” 

Harry nearly stops him and says something about how he’s been making cookies his whole life and not once has he done that step, but he figures it’s Christmas. If Louis’ happy, he’s happy. 

Scooping up the cans of icing, Harry cradles them in the crease of his elbow as he traces Louis’ steps into the den. The fire is still on and Louis’ sitting directly in front of it, still somehow shivering even in his thick flannel pajamas and socks. Harry sniffs to hide a fond grin and crouches down to sit next to him. 

“So, we just… hold them up?” he clarifies, raising a brow in Louis’ direction. 

“Yeah,” Louis nods, taking one from him to hold it up toward the flame as an example. “Just for a minute like this. I don’t like cold icing.” 

_ But if the icing doesn’t go on cool it’ll slide right off of the cookie and won’t harden  _ \- Harry cuts off his own train of thought. Pushing all of his own baking knowledge out of his mind, he smiles at Louis’ determined face and holds up his can toward the fireplace. 

“How was work?” Louis asks him. 

He’s quite literally glowing, the light from the fire drawing patterns over his cheeks and lips from the fireplace cover, his eyes sparkling. Harry swallows around his dry throat and answers his question. 

“It was good, nothing too crazy today. Got a lot done before I had to leave so I wouldn’t have to work tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Louis grins, “because we’re on a tight schedule.” 

“We are, are we?” Harry wiggles his brows. 

“Not like _ that. _ ” With another eye roll, Louis shoulders him. “We’re doing the cookies tonight and watching movies. Then we’ll do gifts tomorrow morning and the cinnamon rolls, then call family and everything. Oh, and we told Cindy we’d bring over some leftovers!” 

Cindy is their neighbor down the hall. She’s about their age and a single mom, and she’s got the cutest baby boy either of them have ever seen. He and Louis try to invite them over for dinner at least once a month to catch up. 

“That sounds lovely,” Harry nods, “but I’m pretty sure you’re missing something in your schedule.” 

“Really? I don’t think so,” Louis frowns, his brows furrowed cutely. 

Harry shifts over on the shaggy carpet until their sides are pressed together again, then throws an arm around Louis’ shoulders and brings him close enough that he can press his lips against Louis’ ear. 

“You forgot the part where we ditch the matching pajamas, I carry you up to bed, and make love to you until you can’t walk straight in the morning,” he purrs. 

“Haz,” he gasps around a flustered laugh, cheeks even redder than before. He’s trying to play it off but Harry can see the way he wiggles his hips, subtly readjusting himself as the hand holding the icing goes shaky. “I don’t know if we have - uh,” he trails off as Harry kisses his neck. 

“Time?” Harry finishes for him, “You’re right, baby. We do go all night, don’t we? And we have such a  _ tight _ schedule,” he articulates clearly, smirking when goosebumps raise underneath his lips. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, his neck tilting to one side. Harry wastes no time in covering the newly exposed skin in fresh lovebites. 

Suddenly, he gets an idea. He quickly sets down his icing and strips Louis’ shirt over his head, having him stand while he strips off his pajama pants as well, then situates him in front of the fireplace again. 

“Keep holding that icing for me,” he hums, waiting for Louis’ nod. 

With a wicked grin, Harry returns to the kitchen for a moment. He leaves Louis in the living room while he fetches one of the cookie tins they’d gotten as a gift for Christmas, stealing the silky red bow tied around the base and bringing it back to the den with him. 

As he returns he twirls it around his finger slowly. Louis’ eyes flick up and over to him and then to the ribbon, his cheeks beginning to turn the same color as the silk. 

It’s quiet as he approaches and kneels again, delighted to see how excited Louis gets with just the simplest of ideas. Harry coos at his length as it struggles to curve up toward his belly, just a single dot of slick excitement on the cherry red tip. After experimenting with each other so much these last couple of years, there isn’t much that’s too out of the ordinary for them anymore. 

He ties the ribbon just on the edge of too tightly near the middle of Louis’ prick, short despite its hardness, and he hisses when Harry pulls it taut, the bow neat and tidy. It looks like something out of Harry’s filthy dreams, the contrast of milky white and dark red nearly too much for him to handle. 

“How does that feel, sweetheart? Too tight?” 

Louis struggles to nod, his arm flagging just a bit where he’s holding the can of icing. “S’tight, but - good,” he manages. 

Then, without touching him any more, Harry sits back down next to him and holds his can back up as well. Louis huffs at his antics, his legs shifting out and kicking around on the carpet impatiently. 

“Stop,” Harry says when he sees Louis trying to thrust against the material. “We’re doing cookies now, remember? We don’t have time for anything else.” 

“ _ Haz, _ ” Louis groans. 

“Ah, ah. Be good,” he warns him. 

Louis huffs but does as he’s told, subtly readjusting himself in front of the fire. Harry gulps. This was a very,  _ very _ bad idea. 

From the corner of his eye he can see every movement. The fire makes Louis’ skin even more golden than usual, the peaks of his nipples dark pink in pale contrast. His chest is already beginning to rise and fall quicker where a blush has bloomed up near his throat from his excitement. His arm is raised, shaking lightly as he holds up the icing can, his mouth parted as he pants softly. 

Louis looks ethereal, and Harry’s having a more difficult time than he thought not being able to touch him. 

His eyes skate down when Louis isn’t paying attention, analyzing the red silk tied snug around his prick, Harry’s own length twitching inside of his pajamas. It’s clear he isn’t the only one, as a pearl of slick moisture trails down the small length of Louis’ prick and down onto his thigh. 

Harry’s in the middle of processing  _ that _ vision when a different substance leaks down onto the same leg, this time much thicker as it pools on his skin. 

“Shit,” Louis curses, watching as the icing drips down onto the carpet rug below from his can. “Maybe they’re warm enough now.” 

“Did you - did you already open these?” Harry rasps, eyeing the lopsided lid that’s coming up at the corner. 

“Yeah, m’sorry. I got hungry for dessert the other night and I knew we had these already. I just took a little bit.” 

And - Louis isn’t even trying to be seductive anymore, he can tell, but the sight of warm vanilla icing dripping over his naked body is doing little to flag Harry’s own excitement. Initially Harry’d wanted to wait a bit before they did anything. That doesn’t seem quite as physically plausible anymore. 

“It’s fine,” Harry manages. 

“No, it’s dripping all over me,” Louis whines, “I need to get a towel or something.” 

The moment he moves to stand up, Harry's keeping him down with a hand on his arm, Louis’ wide, glassy eyes looking up at him. 

“Leave it,” he bites. 

“But how am I going to get it-  _ oh, _ ” Louis’ voice turns breathy, his gaze darkening as Harry sits up on his knees to loom over him. 

Gripping his wrist firmly, Harry takes the warm icing out of his hand and pushes Louis’ shoulder until he’s leaned back and glistening against the settee behind them. He’s a bit too harsh with it but Louis gasps at the touch, so he doesn’t slow his movements. 

He wastes no time holding the tin up in the air over his body and slowly tilts it downward, letting it leak out onto Louis’ chest. It isn’t too hot, Harry checked, but Louis still hisses when it makes contact with his skin, his brain still scrambling to catch up with all of their quick, harsh movements. Harry’s mouth follows the trail. 

The first taste of the rich icing mixed with the familiar taste of Louis’ skin has Harry biting back a groan as it slides down his naked body. He sets the can off to the side without lifting his mouth from Louis. 

“Taste so good, doll,” he hums appreciatively. 

Harry licks a stripe up his chest, from below his belly button up to his collarbone, collecting all of the sweet, warm icing on his tongue. Then he leans up and over Louis’ face again and forces his mouth open, letting the sugary substance drip onto his lips and inside, over his taste buds. 

Louis’ whimper gets swallowed up somewhere as Harry closes the distance and forces more of it inside of his mouth, a hand keeping his chin up at the right angle. 

“Tastes good to you too?” Harry whispers. 

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, his voice shot, gone breathy and as sweet as the icing itself. 

Using two of his fingers, Harry scoops up some of the rest of it that’s made a puddle on Louis’ hip bones and lifts it again, shoving the digits flat over Louis’ tongue, straight to the back of his mouth. Harry holds his chin as Louis squeezes his eyes shut, choking lightly on them. 

Nosing at his cheek in soft compensation, Harry spreads his fingers for a moment before dragging them back out, letting them coat Louis’ chin in shiny, sugary spit. Louis’ lashes flutter and shut. 

He lifts the icing and tilts it over him again. This time Louis’ a bit more prepared but he still flinches, his lower lip tucked into his glistening mouth. The icing lands near his right shoulder and dribbles down, down, down, splitting at the peak of his nipple and coming back together by the time it reaches his belly button. Harry licks his own lips, his eyes widening. 

Leaning down, Harry teases him with a phantom kiss before skipping over his lips at the last second, dipping down further to press his lips to the base of Louis’ throat. He doesn’t stay there for long either though, before he’s moving to Louis’ sensitive pink nipples, the tip coated in a glob of translucent icing. 

The second he exhales Louis shivers, his entire body vibrating with the anticipation. Then Harry’s lips close over his nipple, and he moans loudly, his hands tangling themselves in Harry’s hair. 

Harry’s learned a lot since he and Louis first slept together all those months ago. Loads about how he moves, the faces he makes, the pretty whimpers that escape when he just can’t hold them in any longer. 

And one of the main details he’s learned is that Louis quite likes a bit of  _ pain. _

Not too much, not enough to leave him bruised or sore, but enough to remind him of what’s happening. Just enough for him to savor that quick bite of stinging impact in the form of a spank or a grab - 

Or a bite. 

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Louis stutters, kicking out his leg and bucking his hips into the air. 

His hands pull at Harry’s hair and yank at the roots, fueling him as he bares his teeth and digs them into Louis’ nipple. He wraps his lips around it and  _ pulls _ . His other hand keeps busy on the opposite side of his chest, rubbing the cooling substance in tight circles over the other tip. 

It’s then that he gets an idea. He can’t articulate it properly because of how filthy it seems in his head, but it has him standing back on his knees immediately, Louis’ hands falling out of his hair and a pretty frown on his full lips. 

“You’re so messy, baby,” Harry coos, tugging on that same lip, “want me to add to it, hm? Get you even more filthy?” 

Louis’ only answer is a long, drawn out whine that slips easily from his spit-slick lips. He struggles to nod from his position where he’s slouched against the settee, but Harry doesn’t need any more confirmation. 

Keeping his gaze low, he uses one hand to strip his shirt over his head and throw it off to one side. He kneels out of his pajama bottoms next, working his boxers down with them until they’re in a pile beside them on the carpet. 

Harry knees forward again until he’s in Louis’ space. Even though his hands are slick with spit and icing still, he slides his fingers underneath Louis’ armpits and yanks him up to a higher sitting position where he’d been slouching before, tilting his neck back so it’s aligned with the angle of the settee and supported nicely. 

He spares only a short, pitiful glance toward Louis’ prick still wrapped up in the bow before he gets a hand around his own cock instead. 

His strokes are slow and purposeful, highlighting his obvious length in comparison to Louis’. Something  _ else _ he’s catalogued into Louis’ likes. Harry smiles at his whimper. 

“Don’t worry, doll. We’ll get to you in a minute,” he soothes. “Gonna use your pretty little mouth, yeah?” 

Obediently, Louis’ mouth falls open. Harry grips him by the neck with his thumb pressed into his pulse, his other hand gripping his own cock to bring it up to Louis’ mouth. He taps it against his lips a few times, watching his own excitement spread over Louis’ blushing skin. 

Then he fucks forward. He fills Louis’ mouth in one go, the surprise registering on his features before he calms and struggles to relax once more. Placing a hand on the curve where his arse meets his thigh, Harry lets his eyes close and his head fall backward. 

“Does it taste just as sweet?” Harry rasps. 

Louis’ nod only serves to make more of Harry disappear into his mouth, and they both groan as he hits the back of his throat, Harry’s hips jolting forward and holding there for a moment as he whites out at the pleasure. 

“Yeah, fuck, I bet - bet it does,” he pants. “But not - never as sweet as you.” 

His compliment gets a bit lost as he gasps, refocusing on thrusting evenly. Everything feels intensified tonight and he isn’t sure why, whether it’s the fireplace or the low lighting or the icing, or whether it’s just Louis in general, like it usually is. Every time Harry swears it can’t get any better, and yet it does. 

Icing and Harry’s own precome leaks from the corners of Louis’ lips and Harry swears again. One of these days he’s going to take that icing and take Louis on his stomach, pour it between his legs and devour him like he deserves. 

Now, though, he isn’t sure if he’ll make it that far. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry chants, quickly pulling out. “Over, turn over.” 

It’s a blur as he grips Louis by the shoulder and sends him face first into the carpet in front of the fireplace, body pliant and arse up in the air. Muttered curses escape as Harry yanks him up even higher by the hips, using his knees to forcibly split his legs wider. 

He glances down at the curve of Louis’ arse and uses his hands to split him open until every bit of him is visible. Then he leans forward, lets the saliva gather thick on his tongue, and spits, watching it fall from his lips down onto Louis’ hole. 

Louis’ groan is immediate and completely hoarse at this point, his head buried in his hands. Typically Harry’s attentive, paying attention to every little movement and taking his time opening him up, but Louis’ warm and wet and loose and Harry doesn’t think either of them can wait any longer. 

He rubs his spit around Louis’ rim and fucks him with two of his fingers, wasting no time in teasing as he curls them upward and hits Louis’ prostate that he’s memorized how to locate expertly at this point. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Louis moans, his lax upper body pressed completely into the ground. 

Harry’s hand vibrates with how fast he shakes the digits against him, only stopping once he can see Louis’ leaked a steady amount onto the ground. Harry’s about seconds away from coming, and he wants Louis right there with him. 

Slipping them out abruptly, he spits once more into his hand and slicks himself up, kneeing forward and pressing himself against Louis’ arse. It happens quickly from there. Harry slides into him as the air punches out of his lungs, their skin sticking together from the dried icing and humid heat from the fireplace. 

Overwhelmed with the feeling, he falls down and blankets Louis’ back. For once he doesn’t start slow but Louis doesn’t seem to mind, a plea of Harry’s name constantly on his lips. 

He wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders and brings him up close to his chest, both of them standing on their knees. Louis’ hands scramble to hold onto Harry’s forearm as he’s jostled up and down with the harsh thrusts. 

The noise of the fireplace crackling registers in his ears but not over the dreaminess of Louis’ breathy sighs, content even as he’s frantic in his movements to fuck backward into Harry each time. 

Grunting, Harry stuffs several fingers back onto Louis’ tongue with the hand that’s around his shoulders. With the other he grips hard onto Louis’ hip, sure to leave imprints and to give him that edge that he likes where he’s digging his fingernails into plushy, sensitive skin. 

There’s a warm tongue around Harry’s digits and it all feels like too much again. Harry’s head drops onto Louis’ shoulder and his teeth bury themselves there, fucking forward quickly and mindlessly. 

In a rush he releases Louis again and lets him drop to the floor, planting one of his own legs up to get a better angle. His hands stay firm on Louis’ hips as he drives into him over and over again. 

“H,” Louis manages, voice scrambled and muted where his mouth is pressed against the carpet. 

A single small hand reaches behind him and Harry greets it with his own, twining their fingers together. He reaches down with his other hand to feel for where he’d tied the silk ribbon, his hand enveloping Louis’ entire length. 

It doesn’t take any more than a few movements of his hand over Louis’ prick for him to come, shaking as he gets the floor even messier below them. Harry can’t be bothered to care about it right now. 

Once he’s finished and has been fucked thoroughly through his orgasm, Harry brings his hand up to his mouth to taste it before he comes himself. 

“C’mere, c’mere,” Harry pants, struggling to communicate what he wants when he’s so worked up. 

He manages to pull himself out and turn Louis onto his back once more, laying out on the carpet, sleepy and spent as Harry strips his cock frantically above him, his chest filthy with evidence from everything that’s happened so far tonight. 

“Oh - oh shit,” Harry curses. 

Right as he says it, Louis runs his hand over his own stomach and through the mess gathered there. He scoops up a bit of icing and a bit of his own cum and lifts his hand again, putting it all on his tongue and sighing happily. That and a single bat of his long eyelashes sends Harry over the edge. 

Mouth hung open, Harry fucks his own fist as he feels it rack through him, the first evidence of his release landing on top of the dried icing. He twitches and groans, swaying on his knees, landing hard on a single open palm near Louis’ head as he works himself through it. 

He falls down beside him on the carpet and sighs, his limbs still twitching. A very sleepy Louis curls into his chest and Harry wraps an arm around him, laying silently with his lips pressed to Louis’ forehead as they come down. 

“Did I throw us too far off schedule?” Harry huffs, smiling. 

“Hm, possibly,” Louis grins. “But I’ll allow it.” 

“Thanks,” Harry mutters sarcastically. He rolls over and presses a messy kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth, humming into his cooling skin. 

It feels peaceful as they settle into part of the carpet that’s still clean, and he runs a shaky hand through Louis’ soft hair. Harry isn’t sure how long they lay there until Louis sits up and reaches for his phone, checking the screen before tossing it back onto the sofa and laying his cheek back down onto Harry’s pec. 

“Hey, it’s past midnight,” Louis says, shaking his arm lightly. His eyes are sparkling when he smiles up at Harry. “Merry Christmas, love.” 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Harry returns, kissing the tip of his nose. “I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.” 

“Sap,” Louis giggles. 

They’ve got to be up in a few hours to call their families and to take some food over to the neighbors, but Harry still feels too tired to move. Louis’ body is light but it feels heavenly on top of him and he’s too stubborn to give it up just yet. Although - 

“Hey, what’s that smell?” Harry asks him. 

“I’m not sure.” Louis wrinkles his nose, glancing around them but too lazy to lift his head from Harry’s chest. 

Brows furrowed, Harry sniffs harder and frowns. It smells kind of like the fire but he knows it isn’t that because it hasn’t smelled like that all night. The icing only smells like vanilla and Louis smells like floral body wash. 

It hits both of them at the same time, Louis’ head snapping up to meet Harry’s own wide eyes. 

“The cookies-” Louis gasps. 

“Oh, shit.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can reblog this drabble [here](https://soldouthaz.tumblr.com/post/636532056320540672/sugary-sweet-e-4k-bl-from-the-corner-of-his) :)


End file.
